User talk:JustinWong
Welcome Hi, welcome to the JustinWong! Thanks for your edit to the File:Ryouga.jpg page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! Zicoihno (talk) 13:52, July 29, 2014 (UTC) F And A : First Message Hey Justin, I am F And A, or simply said , "Acha", I recently checked your profile just now and heard that we can be friends and collaborate. If you don't mind, may I help you with Fairy Tail: Dimensions , I would like to add at least one female character in it to help yours main protagonist. If you took an interest with my offer, Leave a message on my talk page : Forever And Always (talk) 11:30, December 17, 2014 (UTC) F And A : Second Message Thank You for accepting my offer, tell me of how will your story starts like and I shall discuss with you for the arc. Anyway, I suggest you to not to create an arc before you complete the first one. For the character, answer this question : 1. You wanted a male or female character? 2. Is he/she going to be the good guys or bad guys 3. How many would you want? 1 or 3? (Maximum is 3) That's it, you can always push-back my offer anytime , so I won't try to make you angry. :) Forever And Always (talk) 06:21, December 20, 2014 (UTC) Again, sorry for taking so long to reply to your messages. So, here are the answers: 1. Preferably a male and a female 2. Good guy 3. 2 characters ^^ JustinWong (talk) 10:18, December 22, 2014 (UTC)JustinWong Potential , so Much ... Hey Justin, it looks like you live in a place which you can hardly went online, perhaps the reason of why it takes several day before you can reply to me. Anyway, I understand the fact that you was still new to this wiki, but I am a fan of Salventore Narazo because of his unique Identity Thief . I had like to help you expand the description section of his magic because he looks super strong. Well, will you let me to do so? Forever And Always (talk) 08:33, December 21, 2014 (UTC) Hmph...sorry it took so long to reply to your messages. And yes, you can expand it ^^ JustinWong (talk) 10:15, December 22, 2014 (UTC)JustinWong Hey Justin, well I'm sorry, I didn't realize that you reply my message in your own Talk Page. T_T Forever And Always (talk) 12:55, December 23, 2014 (UTC)ey Hey, I'm the admin of magic, anyway, smoke will never be a slayer magic element. Some people tried it before, didn't work. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 13:37, December 23, 2014 (UTC) F And A : Plan Expansion Hey Justin, I just helped you to expand your Salventore Narazo's magic section, and I am planning to widen his introduction, maybe put something like, "He was currently hunted by the Magic Council for commiting many crimes and assassination" , so what you think? Also, I am completing your female good guy, Kimberly Olivia , she's not done yet, but she'll join your D. Hayama anyway. For the male one, I created a teaser for him, you can check out Solar Dragon Slayer Magic (F And A) if you was interested. Forever And Always (talk) 14:46, December 23, 2014 (UTC) F And A : Stats Hey Justin, just in case you was wondering of why did I helped you so much with Salventore Narazo, that is my way of saying sorry just in case you was mad at me for something. Anyway, I am planning to do some stats for your Salventore, this is how it works, please fill in : Offensive : ?/5 Defensive : ?/5 Speed : ?/5 Intelligence : ?/5 (e) section I'll put "Majestic Level" : ?/5 Forever And Always (talk) 16:22, December 23, 2014 (UTC) Please change your medallion magic up to say that it cannot steal Lost Magic or Slayer Magic of any kind- that could get extremely overpowered. In addition, you cannot break the eight magic limit with it. Thank you. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 14:16, December 24, 2014 (UTC) One last thing, there is no such thing as Uber Magic. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 14:23, December 24, 2014 (UTC) F And A : LoL, Help Me Okay Justin, done with your Salventore Narazo , by the way, I am both stuck and sucks in writing my Hi-Ki, he's going to be the good guy for your Fairy Tail: Dimensions along with Kimberly Olivia. I'm okay with Kimberly, but can you please help to expand/edit Hi-Ki. I am not good writer about Dragon Slayer oc's, so that's why I asked you. Also, if you are going to edit him, put yours Propery Template into the article so you can freely edit him. :P Forever And Always (talk) 13:20, December 26, 2014 (UTC) Where did you went? Hey Justin, it's looks like that you was off from this wiki. Uumm... where did you go actually? I've never saw you since last week. If you are going to make a comeback in this wiki. Inform me about it. Plus, I don't want to admit this, but I miss you (Okay, this is weird) And what's up with my message? No, I doesn't mean that kind of miss, so don't take it into another level. I just wanted to collaborate with you further :P F And A (Definition Of Perfection) 10:38, January 8, 2015 (UTC) There You Are :D Hello, long time no see, glad to see that you've returned. Anyway, I unfortunately was collaborating with Iffy. She's a nice person, so maybe we can have a three-way collaborations? :P F And A (Definition Of Perfection) 09:30, January 17, 2015 (UTC) F And A : Uumm.. LoL Hey Justin, I'm so excited as fuck that you've accepted the 3-ways collaborations offer XD, sorry for that one, so I made this one for ya : Template: JustinWong, feel free to check it... I know it was not pretteh, but I at least I want you to be upgraded a bit from using that dull orange property template :P... Anyway, user:WhiteLagoon195 and me have decided to make a story named as Fairy Tail: Enchanted, do you want to participate or be involved in it? F And A (Definition Of Perfection) 15:15, January 20, 2015 (UTC) Uuumm.. hey dude, yours property template have some glitch in it, I'll try to fix it first okay ;) F And A (Definition Of Perfection) 15:37, January 20, 2015 (UTC) Hello! ^^ Hello there Justin! It's WhiteLagoon here, your fellow collaborator. You can call me Iffy if you want. Anyway, I made the page Fairy Tail: Enchanted. Feel free to edit anything! White(Arg.Finals) 06:52, February 7, 2015 (UTC) Ok, no problem ^^ White(Arg.Finals) 07:00, February 7, 2015 (UTC) Justin, I've just posted a new plot for Enchanted here. Check it out and add some magic into it :P Also, I hope you approve Blank Space as the theme song for Fairy Tail: Enchanted. Hehe, LoL F And A (Definition Of Perfection) 14:47, February 8, 2015 (UTC) Sure, Axel Kiyoshi need some rival to fight with anyway, so Fuego will be ninth villain :3 Alright, more villain more arcs. F And A (Definition Of Perfection) 04:30, February 14, 2015 (UTC) Oh no, me and White have just decided that there will be only 8 antagonists, so, Fuego and the other two can be among the 8 people =3 F And A (Definition Of Perfection) 05:14, February 14, 2015 (UTC) I made a new page---->Magnasium Dark, feel free to edit anything ;)White(Arg.Homework) 00:28, February 17, 2015 (UTC) Advent is on temporary hiatus, by the way, I'll help you with the Royal Commander things, but, my phone only left 6% lol F And A (Definition Of Perfection) 04:35, February 18, 2015 (UTC) Hello Justin, it's Iffy here. Fairy Tail: Enchanted has offically started and I think Acha is going first. Just giving you a heads up and try your best to follow the story. I won't blame you if you have problems in real life and can't update that fast.White(Arg.Homework) 02:21, February 19, 2015 (UTC) Okay, so the order is Acha, me, you, then Advent. If a user doesn't update within a week, then the next person can cut in front. Ok?White(Arg.Homework) 02:59, February 19, 2015 (UTC) Alright. Understood.White(Arg.Homework) 02:26, February 20, 2015 (UTC) Just call it Magma Demon Slayer Magic and you're good to go :P Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 13:48, February 27, 2015 (UTC) Your turn ;) ---> Three Unites? NoWhite(Arg.Homework) 14:43, February 28, 2015 (UTC) So me and Acha deicided that we should just edit Fairy Tail: Enchanted anytime now since we messed up the order XD'White'(Arg.Homework) 20:57, March 1, 2015 (UTC) I would wait until we've introduced every protagonist and deuteragonists before introducing the antagonsists. But I guess you can if you want.White(Arg.Homework) 03:55, March 2, 2015 (UTC) LoL, the parts with Fuego Yamakira is funny but gentle at the same time, hahaha!! I can't stop laughing. XD F And A (Definition Of Perfection) 11:26, March 2, 2015 (UTC) New chapter ;)--->A Place Of DemiseWhite(Arg.Homework) 00:54, March 12, 2015 (UTC) Sure, go ahead :P Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 10:46, March 16, 2015 (UTC) You also went down in flame already? -_- When will I see you again? F And A (Definition Of Perfection) 13:52, March 19, 2015 (UTC) LoL? I guess I will continue Enchanted in June. If u want to continue it, then go ahead. Call me in Date A Live Fanon Wiki if u need any help. You can ask Iffy about the brainstorming parts tho' :P F And A (Definition Of Perfection) 09:20, March 22, 2015 (UTC)